La vérité sur Chloé Beale
by Shuzy-Chan
Summary: Un sourire est une façade pour masquer sa tristesse. (TITRE CHANGE, anciennement "la vraie vie de Chloé Beale")
1. chapitre 1

**Salut !**

 **Pour commencer, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de "fanfic" française pour Pitch Perfect, j'ai donc décidé de me lancer ;)**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser en cas de fautes d'orthographes...**

 **Pitch Perfect ne m'appartient pas :(**

 **Enjoy -**

 _ **xoxoxo**_

Chloé n'a pas toujours était la jeune femme souriante, joyeuse et explosive que tout le monde connaît.

Sauf que ça, personne ne le sait. Ni les Bellas, Ni Beca.

Pas même Aubrey, qu'elle considère comme sa meilleure amie.

mais nous avons tous un secret que nous ne pouvons dire à personne,

 _n'est ce pas ?_

Une chose qui nous oppresse la poitrine mais inavouable,

 _n'est ce pas ?_

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 **voila, très courte intro xD**

 **(je réfléchis encore à une bonne suite :D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour -**

 **Donc me revoilà. Pour les personnes qui ont lu mon introduction (merci à vous ! ), j'ai décidé de faire la suite aujourd'hui.**

 **Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai une idée derrière la tête mais la mettre à l'écrit va être un peu compliquer...**

 **Enfin, je vais essayer :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 **Beca PDV**

Chloé, ce n'est vraiment pas le type de personne avec qui je pensais m'entendre. Elle et moi, c'est le jour et la nuit.

Mais elle a apporté dans ma vie ce que j'appellerais… une étincelle de joie.

J'ai toujours pensé que rejeter ceux qui désiraient entrer dans ma bulle était la meilleure solution, mais elle m'a prouvé le contraire.

J'y ai ensuite laissé entrer les Bellas, Jesse, et même Aubrey, je dois bien l'avouer, malgré nos nombreuses disputes…

Les deux ans que j'ai passé avec elle m'ont ouvert les yeux.

Rester seule a ses avantages, mais être entourée des gens qu'on aime est encore mieux !

Quand j'ai réalisé ça, elle m'a dit en rigolant :

« Évidemment ! Il t'a fallu deux ans pour t'en rendre compte ? »

A la cérémonie des diplômes, j'ai même laisser couler une larme à la pensée de quitter ces folles. Je savais que nous allions garder contact, mais tout serait différent.

car la distance change des choses,

 _N'est ce pas ?_

 **Aubrey PDV**

Chloé, c'est une boule de joie ennuyeuse.

Voilà la première chose que j'ai pensée d'elle.

Et je me suis trompée.

Chloé est l'une des personnes à qui je tiens le plus, avec les Bellas. Même Beca, avec ses horreurs attachées aux oreilles et tout ce mascara…

Bref.

Quand j'ai quitté Barden après avoir reçu mon diplôme, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. Laisser sa meilleure amie derrière soi fait toujours du mal.

C'est elle qui m'a décoincer, m'a rendu un peu moins sérieuse, Beca y est aussi peut-être pour quelque chose *rire*.

Son sourire, ses rires ont toujours réussi a me rendre heureuse.

Le nombre d'ondes positives qu'elle envoyait était énorme !

La voir triste ou déprimée était quelque chose de rare mais de très blessant.

Alors, quand je l'ai vu comme ça i mois, j'avais des raisons de m'inquiéter,

 _N'est ce pas ?_

 ** _xoxox_**

 **Deux mois plus tôt**

 _Chloé n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller._

 _Se rendre dans sa ville natale ne lui avait jamais fait de bien..._

 _Mais, venant de recevoir son diplôme, elle était obligée de s'y rendre._

 _Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et toqua à la haute porte en bois devant elle._

 _Elle s'ouvrit et dévoila une femme dune cinquantaine d'année, avec des cheveux flamboyants où se trouvaient quelques cheveux gris._

 _" Bonjour maman..."_

 _"Chloé."_

 _La femme la regardait d'un air grave, se passant une main sur le front._

 _"Je suis venue t'apporter mon..."_

 _"Diplôme." coupa la femme. " je sais. Entre."_

 _Chloé entra, le cœur battant un peu trop vite à son goût._

 ** _xoxoxo_**

 **Pffou !**

 **alors voilà.**

 **C'est assez court, je sais.**

 **Je me déçois moi même, mais poser mes idées à l'écrit a toujours été un peu dur pour moi...**

 **Sachez que j'ai toute l'histoire en tête, mais que cela risque d'être un peu long -**

 **Bonne journée et à très bientôt - :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre ce soir grâce aux commentaire de Mo (il ou elle se reconnaitra, merci à toi !) et à mon premier follower : senvrillon, je te remerci aussi :)**

 **c'est parti -**

 **PS: faute de frappe lors du PDV d'Aubrey, avant le** ** _n'est ce pas_** **, c'est "Alors, quand je l'ai vu comme ça il y a 1mois..." désolée ;)**

 **PS2: à partir d'ici, tout ce passe 2 mois plus tôt.**

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 _Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite._

 _Le salon ; toujours aussi peu meublé, la cuisine ; blanche immaculé, le bureau de son père..._

 _Chloé avala difficilement sa salive avant de rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine._

 _elle posa son sac sur la table et en sorti son diplôme, qu'elle tendit à sa mère. Celle-ci le prit et l'observa._

 _Il y eu un silence, et puis :_

 _" C'est bien, Chloé. C'est bien."_

 _'C'est tout ?' pensa-t-elle._

 _Elle esquissa un sourire, récupéra ses affaires, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée sans dire un mot à sa mère._

 _"Au revoir, papa." murmura-t-elle en passant devant la porte du bureau._

 _Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte et la claqua derrière elle, les larmes aux yeux._

 _Elle savait que sa mère la détestait, mais à ce point là...?_

 ** _xoxoxo_**

 **Beca PDV**

Après la remise des diplômes, je suis restée quelques jours sur le campus.

J'en ai fait le tour plusieurs fois ; passant par la salle de spectacle où nous nous entraînions, par le café où Chloé et moi nous retrouvions, par la radio où je travaillais...

Tout ça va me manquer...

'Eh bien, que t'arrive-t-il, Beca ? Où est passée ton style rebelle ?' me suis-je dis.

Je suis ensuite retournée dans ma chambre. Toutes les Bellas sont déjà partis, laissant un grand vide dans la maison.

je me suis mise à fixer le mur ; avec personne sur le campus (Chloé étant partie rendre visite à ses parents), je m'ennuyais ferme et je n'avais aucune envie de mixer comme j'en ai l'habitude.

Et puis, ça m'a frappé, d'un seul coup.

 _Je pars à Los Angeles !_

J'e laisse s'échapper un petit cri avant de plaquer mes main sur ma bouche.

Enfin ! mon rêve allait se réaliser !

J'attrape mon portable, avec l'envie soudaine d'appeler Chloé.

Un message s'affiche quand je l'allume :

 **Jesse :** Beca ? Il faut qu'on parle...

 **Aubrey PDV**

Enfin un peu de calme... Je ne me plains pas de mon travail, mais la vie au camp est parfois... fatigante.

Je m'installe confortablement sur un transat face au lac, un verre à la fin et un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de laisser mes pensés prendre le dessus.

Un an.

Un an depuis que j'ai quitté Barden et que je mène une vie parfaite.

Bien sûr, Chloé me manque, ainsi que les Bellas.

Mais nous avons décidé de nous retrouver ici dans 2 semaines, et j'avoue avoir hâte.

Chlo est chez ses parents ; Beca au campus ; Stacie est allée rendre visite à une de ses sœurs ; Fat Amy est en Australie ; Cynthia rose... et les autres ? Aucune idée, mais j'espère qu'elles vont bien.

Je soupire, me laissant m'assoupir tranquillement quand...

"Aubrey ! il y a un problème !"

Je grogne avant de me lever.

 _ **xoxoxo**_

 _Chloé essuya une larme et commença à marcher le long de la rue, traînant sa valise. Elle avait décidé d'aller à l'hôtel avant d'appeler Aubrey._

 _Alors qu'elle fixait le sol, elle rentra dans quelqu'un._

 _"Oh, excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où..."_

 _Elle se glaça à la vue de la personne en face d'elle._

 _"Chloé ?"_

 _Pas de réaction._

 _"Ouais, c'est bien toi ! Où t'était passée pendant 4 ans ?"_

 _"N-nulle part."_

 _"pffft, pas de ça avec moi, Rouge. Aller, viens ! On va fêter nos retrouvailles !" La personne lui attrapa le bras._

 _"Non, Josh ! laisse moi ! je dois aller..."_

 _"hm-m, tu-viens-avec-moi !"_

 _Il commença alors à la tirer par le bras, mais elle se débattit et partie en courant, sa valise dans les bras._

 _"CHLOE"_

 _Elle ne se retourna pas, ne voulant pas faire face encore une fois au visages de son ancien petit ami et agresseur..._

 ** _xoxoxo_**

 **tadam -**

 **je sais, c'est court, mais les choses prennent doucement place.**

 **j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs petits chapitres, que j'écrirais le plus souvent possible. ça vous va ? :)**

 **Bonne nuit ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**je tenais simplement à m'excuser pour toutes ces fautes (de frappes ou de conjugaisons) que je fais, personnellement je trouve ça HORRIBLE et je m'excuse ! :(**

 **bonne soirée ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir tout le monde... je tenais à vous informer que je n'ai pas d'inspiration pour la suite et que je laisse donc tomber cette histoire... merci quand même aux lecteurs !**

 **PS : j'ai eu une autre idée, mais elle sera écrite en anglais, je prends ça comme entraînement :)**

 **merci encore !**


End file.
